1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus having a basic input/output system (BIOS).
2. Description of Related Art
In a computer system, a motherboard has a basic input/output system (thereafter BIOS) of its own. The code of the BIOS is generally stored in a BIOS memory on the motherboard. In general, the BIOS memory is a non-volatile memory, for example, a read-only memory (ROM) and so on. Currently, the first action that most computer systems perform when booting is to run the BIOS code stored in the BIOS memory using a central processing unit (CPU), which means that the BIOS is activated for the completion of booting.
Currently, all computer systems allow a user to update the BIOS code. However, when the BIOS is being abnormal (for example, due to a failed update or a wrong version and so on), the computer system is unable to operate. At this moment, the computer system has to be sent for repairs, so as for the BIOS memory to be removed from the motherboard and for the BIOS code to be programmed again.
In addition, after the update of the BIOS is completed, sometimes the user changes his/her mind or is unsatisfied with the updated BIOS. Since the original BIOS code in the BIOS memory has been erased, the user can not have the computer system recall the original version of BIOS.
Moreover, during the process in which the user repeatedly tries out new BIOS codes, frequent erase and update performed to the BIOS memory also decreases the life of the BIOS memory dramatically.